


Paradies (Erzähl Mir Davon)

by sookehh



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, FOR NEITHER EVER NOR NEVER GOODBYE, baran bo odar rób mi więcej seriali, dobry angścik nie jest zły, najlepszy szip serialu, noah and elisabeth deserved better
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sookehh/pseuds/sookehh
Summary: Jeśli masz być za coś wdzięczny temu światu, światu pełnemu nieopisanego cierpienia i smutku, powiedziałbyś, że jesteś wdzięczny za to, że przeznaczenie postanowiło na twojej drodze postawić akurat ją.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Paradies (Erzähl Mir Davon)

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki parcik inspirowany trzecim sezonem 'Dark'. Kurzy się w szufladzie już od lipca, a że za oknem równie ponuro, co w postapokaliptycznym Winden, to myślę, że to całkiem dobry moment, żeby się nim podzielić. Enjoy.

Jeśli masz być za coś wdzięczny temu światu, światu pełnemu nieopisanego cierpienia i smutku, powiedziałbyś, że jesteś wdzięczny za to, że przeznaczenie postanowiło na twojej drodze postawić akurat **ją**.

Albo że po prostu los sprawił, że oboje znaleźliście się w tym samym czasie, w tym samym miejscu, w tym odrapanym bunkrze na obrzeżach miasta, gdy nad waszymi głowami dzieje się prawdziwe piekło, _jonasowa apokalipsa_ , co jest zaledwie początkiem rozciągniętego na kolejne dekady nieuniknionego końca. Ale ironicznie koniec Winden, koniec świata, daje początek czemuś, co sprawia, że w tym zakurzonym, zapomnianym przez samego Boga miejscu, odnajdujesz szczęście i miłość. Dopóki i to nie zostaje ci odebrane, bo właśnie tak wygląda kolej rzeczy, cały porządek świata stworzony przez bezlitosnego demiurga z trzeciego świata, który w gruncie rzeczy, prawie jak ty, kieruje się wyłącznie bezinteresowną miłością. Musisz coś porzucić, żeby potem móc to odzyskać, a przynajmniej namiastkę tego, co kochasz, bo nigdy już nie jest ci dane zobaczyć całego obrazu, wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek kochałeś i za co tak naprawdę teraz umierasz.

Ty, Hanno. Ty, Elisabeth i Charlotte razem.

To wyłącznie wspomnienie, nic namacalnego, nic prawdziwego. Echo przeszłości, echo świetności.

Ale nawet w obliczu śmierci ona wciąż jest obok ciebie, jej namiastka, której tak rozpaczliwie się trzymasz, niczym własnej kotwicy. Zatracająca się w upływającym czasie cząstka, zbiór znikających z powierzchni atomów, niczym zapach perfum uleciały ze starych ubrań, które ktoś wciąż trzyma w szafie, choć to najwyższy czas, aby się ich pozbyć. Elisabeth, choć nieobecna ciałem, to obecna jest przy tobie duchem, każde wspomnienie o niej, wszystko to, co w niej kochasz. Każde jej wcielenie, młode czy starsze. To nie ma znaczenia, bo każdą z nich kochasz równie mocno, równie bezinteresownie, równie szalenie. Na tyle, żeby startować w wyścigu z samym losem, byle tylko odwrócić kolej rzeczy i znów wrócić do swojego, postapokaliptycznego raju.

Elisabeth jest twoim przeznaczeniem, jedyną i najszczerszą miłością, do jakiej kiedykolwiek byłeś zdolny. A przynajmniej tak mówi ci ten dziwny mężczyzna, _Noah,_ mężczyzna, którym za kilkanaście lat masz się stać. Wysoki, milczący, poważny i szaleńczo zakochany, gotów posunąć się do absolutnie wszystkiego, aby odzyskać córkę i ukochaną kobietę. O tym jednak dowiadujesz się już na własnej skórze, gdy tamtego pamiętnego wieczoru wychodzisz z własnego domu, aby nigdy więcej do niego nie wrócić. Wtedy też widzisz ją po raz ostatni, chociaż obiecujesz jej, że wrócisz, cały i zdrowy, z Charlotte w ramionach.

Ale nie każda obietnica może zostać spełniona, prawda, Hanno?

Bo nawet jeśli usilnie walczysz z przeznaczeniem, które przecież tak hojnie cię obdarowało, jakby w ramach rekompensaty za bolesną przyszłość, to ostatecznie i tak ponosisz klęskę. Umierasz, tak jak wcześniej i tak, jak ma się to zdarzyć potem. Stały punkt w czasie, śmierć z rąk własnej siostry i ta przerażająca świadomość, że Elisabeth została sama, bez ciebie i bez waszej córki. I że już nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczysz. A ona sama nigdy nie dowie się, co tak naprawdę się z tobą stało. Nigdy nie dowie się, że przegrałeś ze światem, z Adamem, z losem, w tej nierównej walce o szczęście i powrót do ukochanego, choć brudnego, zbudowanego na zgliszczach dawnego porządku, świata.

Na początku jednak wszystko to zdaje się nie mieć dla ciebie absolutnie żadnego sensu. Ani Elisabeth, ani podróże w czasie, ani walka między dobrem i złem, światłem i mrokiem. Słowa Noah brzmią jak germańska legenda, opowieść ku pokrzepieniu serc – kolejna _Pieśń o Nibelungach_ , w której to ty poniekąd zajmujesz miejsce Krymhildy, a Elisabeth miejsce Zygfryda – ale nic prawdziwego, nic, co mogłoby się rzeczywiście wydarzyć, nawet jeśli tajemniczy mężczyzna mówi o waszej wspólnej przeszłości-przyszłości z ogromnym przekonaniem i zaangażowaniem. Czas jednak przynosi prawdę, zaskakującą i trudną do pojęcia, gdzie okazuje się, że opowieści Noah nie są wyłącznie owocem wybujałej wyobraźni. Są czymś więcej, realnym dowodem na istnienie planu, który całkiem nieświadomie realizujemy. Realnym dowodem na to, że w gruncie rzeczy każdy z nas pozbawiony jest wolnej woli.

Noah jest twoim głosem, twoimi oczami, twoim sercem. Ufasz mu, nie tylko dlatego, że jest tobą, ale również ze względu na to, że w gruncie rzeczy nie masz nikogo innego, kogo mógłbyś tym zaufaniem obdarzyć.

A już na pewno nie Adama, Jonasa – nieważne, różne imiona, ta sama twarz, to samo kłamstwo – który mimo szczerej przyjaźni, i tak cię oszuka, wykorzysta, a następnie wyrzuci do śmieci, niczym bezużyteczną pacynkę, której rola w tym ponurym teatrzyku dawno się skończyła. O tym jednak nie może jeszcze wiedzieć nawet sam Noah. To także jego przyszłość, bolesna, stosunkowo krótka, ze skutkiem śmiertelnym.

Przeznaczenie naprawdę nie jest dla was zbyt łaskawe.

To całkiem zrozumiałe, że masz wątpliwości. Kto nie miałby ich na twoim miejscu? Ale milczysz, nie mówisz o tym na głos, nie przyznajesz się do tego nawet przed Noah, a może szczególnie przed nim. Być może ostatkami sił wierzysz w to, że można to jeszcze zmienić, zaledwie jednym, malutkim ruchem, zwróceniem się w innym kierunku, wybraniem lewej strony zamiast prawej. Wierzysz w to niezależnie od tego, że Noah wciąż uparcie twierdzi, że to niemożliwe, że również i śmierć nie dosięgnie cię na własne życzenie; umrzesz dopiero wtedy, kiedy przyjdzie na to czas, nie wcześniej, nie później. A może to po prostu przerażenie, że twoja przyszłość jest z góry przesądzona i że za kilkanaście lat to właśnie ty będziesz siedział po tej drugiej stronie kościelnej ławki, pouczając swoją młodszą wersję, nastoletniego chłopca, na temat dni, które dla niego mają dopiero nadejść.

A może przeraża cię sama Elisabeth, mityczna bogini, o której Noah mówi z taką czcią i takim oddaniem, że aż nie potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, że ktoś taki może faktycznie istnieć, a nie być wyłącznie ulotnym snem, czymś fikcyjnym i utopijnym. I może dlatego, gdy oglądasz jej fotografię, skrywaną w notesie Noah, wyszukujesz w jej twarzy oznak boskości. Próbujesz zrozumieć, jak ktoś tak zwyczajny stanie się w przyszłości twoim _wszystkim_. Ale odpowiedź nie nadchodzi, przynajmniej nie w tamtym momencie.

Całość nabiera sensu dopiero wtedy, gdy widzisz ją po raz pierwszy. W dniu końca świata, który przynosi ze sobą znienawidzone przez każdego Winden. Kiedy dzieje się dokładnie tak, jak powiedział ci o tym Noah. Tam, w bunkrze, dosłownie odbiera ci mowę na jej widok, choć wiedziałeś, że tego dnia, w tej niepozornej chwili, nastąpi wasze spotkanie. Zapewne dlatego na początku tak nerwowo poszukujesz jej twarzy pośród tych, którym udało się skryć przed apokalipsą, aby finalnie ją odnaleźć; tę najważniejszą spośród wszystkich innych, zamglonych, nieistotnych postaci z życiorysu Winden. 

Młoda Elisabeth Doppler patrzy na ciebie ciemnymi oczami, z przerażeniem, dezorientacją, a jednocześnie dziwnym uczuciem, jakby cię już gdzieś widziała, jakby cię znała, chociaż nie potrafiła określić skąd. Migoczące światła tańczą na jej młodziutkiej, bladej twarzy, otulonej falami jasnych, długich włosów. Elisabeth wygląda tak pięknie i tak niewinnie, że w gruncie rzeczy wiesz, że rzeczywiście mógłbyś się w niej kiedyś zakochać.

Dokładnie tak, jak zrobił to Noah.

Zanim jednak przeznaczenie się dopełnia, a kolejny akt zostaje doprowadzony do końca, aby na scenę mogli wejść nowi aktorzy tego pokręconego dramatu, wypełniasz obietnicę złożoną sobie samemu, swojej starszej wersji pozostawionej w dalekiej przeszłości, w latach dwudziestolecia międzywojennego. Opiekujesz się młodą Elisabeth, która niedługo będzie wszystkim, co kochasz, czego potrzebujesz i czego pragniesz. Na razie jest ona jednak zaledwie obcą osobą, kilkuletnią dziewczynką, o którą musisz dbać szczególnie, niczym o najdroższy kryształ w całej koronie. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy opuszczają ją absolutnie wszyscy, gdy zostaje sama, chociaż wcale nie złamana, wcale nie przegrana.

Och, Hanno, jak dobrze jest powiedzieć, że to jedna z niewielu obietnic, jaką udaje ci się spełnić.

– Chcesz ją chronić, wiem. Ja także tego chcę – mówisz spokojnym i łagodnym głosem. Stoisz pośrodku salonu w starym domu Jonasa, patrząc prosto w oczy Petera Dopplera, mężczyzny, a raczej ducha, bo przecież ten za niedługo ma być martwy. – I będę. Po tym, jak zostaniesz zabity.

Tym razem Elisabeth patrzy na ciebie z przerażeniem. Nie dlatego, że boi się ciebie, a dlatego, że boi się, iż niedługo okaże się, że możesz mieć rację. Że jej ojca rzeczywiście kiedyś przy niej zabraknie, prędzej czy później. I ten widok, ten rozdzierający widok małego, złamanego serduszka łamie ci w tym momencie twoje własne serce, prawda, Hanno? Chciałbyś jej wtedy powiedzieć, że nie musi się dłużej bać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, choć nic się takim nie wydaje, ale nie możesz. To jeszcze nie pora.

W brudnych, drobnych dłoniach mocno ściska niewielki notesik, na którego zakurzonych kartkach przeprowadzacie waszą pierwszą rozmowę. Krótką, ale jakże znaczącą, bo zapisane przez ciebie hasło _JASKINIA_ na pytanie o miejsce twojego noclegu, doprowadza ją do ciebie, kiedy Peter umiera, a Elisabeth zostaje sama, zakrwawiona, skrzywdzona i samotna. I chociaż może udać się gdziekolwiek indziej, znaleźć pomoc u niemieckich autorytetów, które pojawiły się w Winden po katastrofie w elektrowni, to wybiera właśnie ciebie. Pamięta cię, twoje pełne szczerości i autentycznej bezinteresowności słowa, i doskonale wie, że może ci ufać, niezależnie od tego, że dotychczas nie mieliście ze sobą zbyt wiele wspólnego. Wie, że jej nie skrzywdzisz i dlatego tak cierpliwie czeka w ciemnościach i chłodzie windeńskich jaskiń na twój powrót.

Jej widok jest zaskoczeniem, ale i wyraźną ulgą. Oraz potwierdzeniem, że Adam faktycznie ma rację. Elisabeth, drżąc z zimna i strachu, siedzi na ziemi i obejmuje się ramionami. Nie wydaje z siebie absolutnie żadnego dźwięku, nawet jej oddech wydaje się teraz w ogóle nie istnieć. Jakby dziewczyna zastygła na długie godziny, stając się marmurowym, zakrwawionym posągiem w berlińskim muzeum. Do życia przywracasz ją dopiero ty. Wypełniasz jej pustą powłokę, zniszczony pancerz, nie tylko własną obecnością i dobrocią, ale także opowieściami o raju, który ma nadejść.

Gdy słabe światło z latarki pada na jej twarz, masz ochotę się rozpłakać. A później własnymi rękoma zabić tego, który jej to zrobił, chociaż sama Elisabeth nie wspomina o całym incydencie choćby słowem, a potem przeszłość staje się na tyle odległa, że więcej o to nie pytasz. Jej ciemne, zlęknione spojrzenie spotyka twoje, zaskoczone, bardzo jasne i przyjazne. Chcesz zetrzeć krew z jej twarzy, pocałować ją w czoło i tulić do siebie tak długo, aż oboje uwierzycie w to, że teraz wszystko naprawdę będzie już dobrze, bo macie siebie. Ale nie robisz ani kroku, nie bez wczesnego uprzedzenia, nie chcąc jej w żaden sposób przestraszyć ani sprawić, że poczuje się zagrożona. Elisabeth wydaje się jednak ufać ci bezgranicznie, bez żadnych wątpliwości, jakby to było dość oczywiste. Przyjmuje cię do swojego życia i serca, jakby twoje miejsce było tam od zawsze.

 _Opowiedz mi o raju,_ prosi ona w paru prostych ruchach brudnych dłoni.

– Raj... jest wolny od bólu i cierpienia. Cokolwiek zrobiliśmy... tam odchodzi w niepamięć. Każdy ból, który kiedykolwiek czuliśmy, jest wymazywany. A wszyscy zmarli... żyją.

Przez kolejne tygodnie, miesiące, lata powtarzasz te słowa wielokrotnie, a twoje dłonie już mechanicznie układają się w odpowiednie zwroty. Powtarzasz to prawie jak mantrę, zaklęcie, cichą modlitwę do nieistniejącego Boga, do samego Adama, który niedługo ma was wyzwolić z tego piekła, choć z perspektywy czasu wszystko inne, każdy inny świat, każdy inny czas, tym właśnie jest, podczas gdy to życie z nią stanowi skromną i cichą definicję twojego własnego _raju_.

Elisabeth jest twoim ratunkiem. Twoim wybawieniem.

I w pewnym momencie zaczynasz już doskonale rozumieć Noah. Bo ty też ją kochasz, może nawet bardziej niż ci się wydaje. Może nawet bardziej niż on sam. Niż ty sam. Bo jeśli do czegoś zostałeś stworzony, to właśnie do kochania Elisabeth. W każdym cyklu, w każdym świecie. Ty i ona. Niezmiennie.

Przeznaczenie się wypełnia, pośród zgliszczy starego porządku i starego świata.

A wy tworzycie swój własny, pełen miłości i ciepła, szczerości i oddania. Ty otaczasz Elisabeth opieką, a ona otacza nią ciebie. Może robi to głównie ona, choć wydaje ci się, że jest odwrotnie. Ale Hanno, w gruncie rzeczy, jesteś zagubiony prawie tak samo, jak ona. Albo i bardziej. Z upływem kolejnych dni, tygodni, miesięcy, lat stajecie się dla siebie odpoczynkiem, gwarancją stabilności i bezpieczeństwa. I choć daleko wam do normalności, w tym ponurym, zakurzonym świecie, to właśnie o tę normalność walczysz. Jeśli nie dla siebie, to dla niej. Dlatego doskonale wiesz, że niezależnie od tego, co ci się przytrafi, nikt, żaden człowiek, żaden grób nie utrzyma twojego ciała na miejscu. Będziesz czołgał się do domu, do niej, zakrwawiony i wycieńczony, aby znaleźć ukojenie w jej ramionach.

Uparcie wierzysz w to, że dzięki jej miłości jesteś niezniszczalny, ale cóż, nikt taki nie jest. Elisabeth dobrze zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, doświadczyła tego na własnej skórze, może dlatego też jest mniej naiwna niż ty. I wie, że pewnego dnia może zobaczyć cię po raz ostatni. Nie jest świadoma tylko, że ten dzień ma nastąpić tak szybko, tak gwałtownie, znienacka i dość boleśnie. Ale to nadal wyłącznie cień powoli zbliżającej się przyszłości.

Kiedy całujesz ją po raz pierwszy, wiele lat później, ona oddaje ci całą swoją delikatną i słodką miłość, zalewa cię nią prawie jak bezlitosny ocean pochłaniający swoje ofiary. I w słabym świetle lampy, stojącej w kącie nowo wybudowanego przez ciebie i Jonasa domu, gdzieś pośrodku windeńskiego lasu, czujesz się naprawdę wolny, jakbyś był człowiekiem, a nie zaledwie pionkiem w tej absurdalnej grze Adama. Na chwilę niebo i piekło są dla ciebie zaledwie słowami, niczym realnym. A prawdziwy raj, o którym tak często mówisz, znajduje się właśnie tu, w tym miejscu, obok niej, jednak to nadal zbyt wcześnie, abyś mógł sobie to uświadomić. W gruncie rzeczy prawda ta dociera do ciebie dopiero wtedy, gdy umierasz, z dłonią wyciągniętą w kierunku fotografii Elisabeth, twojej małej, słodkiej Elisabeth.

Ona jest światłem, ty jesteś cieniem. Razem tańczycie na granicy.

Czasami, kiedy nie możesz zasnąć, przyglądasz się jej spokojnej twarzy, w jakiej odbija się blask Księżyca. Obserwujesz, jak jej nos lekko drży, gdy wciąga powietrze, jak jej usta lekko się rozwierają, a papierowa dotychczas cera jakby nabiera blasku. Przesuwasz kciukiem po jej policzku, mocniej przywierając do jej drobnego ciała, jakie skryła pod cienkim, postrzępionym materiałem prześcieradła. Czujesz jej chłodne dłonie i stopy na ciele, kiedy przez sen wtula się w ciebie. Pragniesz oddać jej całe swoje serce, całe swoje ciepło, całe swoje życie, ale możesz co najwyżej obdarować ją paroma delikatnymi pocałunkami. Chciałbyś dać jej prawdziwy dom i szczęście, świat, do którego należy, dać jej wszystko to, na co zasługuje, ale to niemożliwe. Jeszcze nie teraz.

 _Dlaczego nie śpisz?,_ jej szczupłe palce odrywają się od twojego ciała, zostawiając na skórze palący ślad po ich lodowatym dotyku. Jej dłonie rzucają krótki cień na słabo oświetlone pomieszczenie. _Musimy wcześnie wstać, Jonas będzie czekać na nas w elektrowni._

– Zły sen – odpowiadasz szeptem, składając na jej czole przelotny pocałunek. – Nic wielkiego. Nie przejmuj się.

_Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?_

– Nie, to nic wielkiego – powtarzasz miękko, uśmiechając się do niej łagodnie, z czułością w jasnych, wodnistych oczach. Elisabeth przesuwa dłonią po twoim policzku. – Masz rację, musimy trochę odpocząć.

_Hanno?_

– Tak?

_Kocham cię._

Gdyby w tej chwili Elisabeth dobrze by ci się przyjrzała, dostrzegłaby w twoich oczach ślady łez. Zamiast tego jednak młoda kobieta na powrót wtula się w twoje ciało, chowając twarz w twojej klatce piersiowej, po czym zasypia, łagodnym, nieprzerwanym, spokojnym snem sprawiedliwych. Niewzruszona, jakby doskonale wiedziała, że w razie jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia, ochronisz ją, tak, jak robiłeś to wcześniej i tak, jak robisz to później; sam byś prędzej umarł, niż pozwolił skrzywdzić Elisabeth.

I ma rację, ochronisz ją przed wszystkim. Może poza nią samą.

Ale to również dopiero przed wami.

Na razie jedyną rzeczą, która absorbuje całą waszą uwagę, może poza waszym prywatnym szczęściem, jest ta całkiem niewinna na pierwszy rzut oka – a jak cholernie niebezpieczna i destrukcyjna – czarna materia w ruinach elektrowni. W żółtych kombinezonach tkwicie tam każdego dnia, wspólnie z Jonasem i Claudią, starając się uratować to, co zostało. Wasze życia, waszą przyszłość. I choć każdego dnia też ponosicie klęskę, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Elisabeth wcale nie przestaje wierzyć. Ufa Jonasowi, jego słowom, gdy młody mężczyzna mówi, że to musi kiedyś zadziałać, że widział to wcześniej i wie, że właśnie tak będzie wyglądać przyszłość. Że wam się uda, ale nie możecie się poddać.

I kiedy tak patrzysz na tę niesamowitą kulę dryfującą w powietrzu, trzymając Elisabeth mocno za dłoń, wiesz, że gdyby teraz miał nastąpić kolejny koniec świata, myślałbyś tylko o niej i o waszym małym szczęściu, które powoli rośnie pod jej sercem, w jej malutkim, kruchym ciele.

 _Charlotte_.

Tama łez puszcza, kiedy Elisabeth mówi ci o tym po raz pierwszy. Że jest w ciąży. Że oczekuje waszego dziecka. Że pośród tego nieprzyjaznego świata niedługo pojawi się ktoś, kto zmieni wasze życie na zawsze. Kto pomoże wam wreszcie stworzyć prawdziwą rodzinę w tym nieprawdziwym świecie. Owoc waszej miłości, trwającej od wielu, wielu lat, prawie dwudziestu. Ale czas nie ma tutaj znaczenia, bo codziennie odkrywasz na nowo i na nowo to, jak bardzo kochasz Elisabeth, każdy mały element, który się na nią składa. I to, jak wiele ona dla ciebie znaczy. Praktycznie wszystko, a może i więcej niż to.

_Powinniśmy powiedzieć Jonasowi._

– Jonasowi?

 _Na pewno się ucieszy,_ odpiera Elisabeth, energicznie poruszając rękoma. _Odrobina nadziei dobrze nam zrobi._

– Masz rację. – Wplatasz palce w jej długie, jasne włosy i przysuwasz do siebie, tak, aby za chwilę złożyć pocałunek na jej skroni. Po chwili cofasz się o krok i dodajesz. – Wyciągnę go dzisiaj z tego jego bunkra i przyprowadzę do nas.

_Świetnie. Przygotuję coś ciepłego na wieczór._

Mimo przyjaźni nie ufasz do końca Jonasowi; doskonale wiesz, że pewnego dnia cię zdradzi. Ale nie potrafisz odmówić Elisabeth, nie potrafisz odebrać jej tego szczęścia, które ją wypełnia, gdy mówi o Jonasie. Tej ekscytacji w jej jasnych oczach, kiedy zgadzasz się, aby podzielić się z nim tym sekretem. Czasami nawet jesteś zazdrosny o niego, o tę dziwną więź, jaka łączy go z Elisabeth. Są przecież z tego samego świata, do którego ty nigdy należeć nie będziesz. Ale to nie szkodzi, powiedziałaby wtedy Elisabeth, uśmiechając się ciepło. To nie ma znaczenia, kiedy to ty jesteś całym jej światem, Hanno. Ty i wasze dziecko, które ma się za kilka miesięcy narodzić.

Czy tak smakuje szczęście?, pytasz siebie.

Czy to raj, o którym tak często jej opowiadasz?, powinieneś jednak zapytać.

Czasami patrzysz na nią i masz ochotę uderzyć pięścią w ścianę, puścić cały ten nędzny świat z dymem, bo Elisabeth zasługuje na o wiele więcej, chociaż dotychczas nie skarżyła się na to, jak świat ją doświadczył. Na to, co świat zrobił z jej bliskimi. Na to, gdzie przyszło jej teraz żyć, w jakich warunkach, z ciągłym, nieustającym strachem o przyszłość, choć z góry ustaloną, to wciąż wam nie do końca znaną. Elisabeth jest sakramencko silna, tak silna, jak ty nigdy nie będziesz, choć na pierwszy rzut oka to ty wydajesz się niezniszczalny, podczas gdy ona skrywa swój cień w twoim cieniu. Ale to wyłącznie pozory, doskonale o tym wiesz. I pewnie dlatego chwilami masz wrażenie, że jej skóra zrobiona jest ze stali, a serce z kuloodpornego materiału. Nic i nikt nie jest w stanie złamać twojej Elisabeth.

Znów: może poza nią samą.

I znów: to wszystko dopiero przed wami.

Najpierw bowiem przychodzi kolejna fala szczęścia, tak ogromna i tak potężna, że z ledwością utrzymujesz się na powierzchni, parę kroków od całkowitego upojenia, zachłyśnięcia się tym słodkim uczuciem. Charlotte przychodzi na świat wrześniowej, bezgwiezdnej nocy, która wstrzymuje na moment oddech, w oczekiwaniu na jej pełen życia okrzyk, płacz płynący prosto z jej drobnego ciałka. Tej nocy też Elisabeth po raz kolejny widzi, jak ty sam płaczesz, szczerze i bezinteresownie, jakbyś nie był w stanie zrozumieć, co takiego zrobiłeś, aby zasłużyć na takie szczęście, największe z możliwych. Ale to dość proste, Hanno. Nigdy nie byłeś złym człowiekiem, to świat cię takim uczynił; twoje serce zawsze było czyste i ogromne, szczególnie dla Elisabeth, która ze wzruszeniem przytula teraz nowo narodzone dziecko do piersi. Dobro wraca, tak samo, jak zło. Wszystko jest ze sobą połączone, sam przecież kiedyś sobie to powiedziałeś.

Mała Charlotte jest równie piękna, co jej matka, ale o tym przekonujesz się dopiero po wielu latach, gdy udaje ci się ją na nowo zobaczyć. Dorosłą, przerażoną, ale odważną. Łączącą wasze najlepsze cechy, dzieło idealne. Zobaczenie jej wtedy, pomiędzy starymi, zakurzonymi przedmiotami w sklepie Tannhausa, wywołuje w tobie mnóstwo sprzecznych uczuć. Jesteś szczęśliwy, znów, ale spomiędzy tego szczęścia przebija się nieopisany smutek, żal i ból. Charlotte nie miała bowiem szansy dorastać na waszych oczach; po prostu zniknęła, uleciała, niczym najsłodszy sen.

Po narodzinach córki atmosfera pomiędzy tobą, Jonasem i Claudią staje się o wiele bardziej napięta. Rozpaczliwie pragniesz, żeby przejście wreszcie się otworzyło, żeby czarna materia zadziałała, abyś mógł zabrać stąd dwie ukochane przez siebie kobiety. Daleko od ruin starego porządku, starego świata, który nigdy nie zasługiwał na uratowanie. Chcesz zabrać je z dala od tego zgiełku, ale każdy kolejny dzień przynosi co najwyżej ciche, stłumione porażki, podczas gdy na twojej twarzy zaczynają pojawiać się szare cienie, zmarszczki pełne kurzu zmartwień, które Elisabeth stara się oczyścić swoimi pocałunkami, ale nie zawsze odnosi sukces.

_Wracaj do środka. Jest zimno, przeziębisz się._

– Za moment – odpowiadasz głośno i wyraźnie, sprawnie poruszając dłońmi. – Nie martw się.

Elisabeth jednak nie ma zamiaru wracać do domu, nie wtedy, kiedy widzi cię tak smutnego i zrezygnowanego. Zamyka za sobą drzwi, upewniając się, że Charlotte śpi, po czym rusza do ciebie żwawym krokiem. Obejmuje twoje skulone przed zimnem ciało malutkimi rękoma, mocno się w ciebie wtulając. Ciepło jej ciała, słodki zapach, jaki się wokół niej unosi, wywołuje na twoich wargach cień uśmiechu. Przytulasz ją ostrożnie do siebie, całując we włosy, podczas gdy kobieta unosi na ciebie jasne, ciepłe spojrzenie.

_O czym myślisz?_

– O tobie i Charlotte.

Na jej spierzchniętych wargach pojawia się przyjazny uśmiech.

_I do jakiego wniosku doszedłeś, Hanno?_

– Że jesteście dla mnie absolutnie wszystkim.

W tym malutkim piekle stworzyliście własny, równie malutki raj. Dom, do którego można wrócić po długim, wyczerpującym dniu walki z rzeczami, na które nikt nie ma wpływu. Poza czasem i przeznaczeniem. Kiedy zmęczony wracasz do niej, chwilami gotów, aby się czołgać, byle dotrzeć do niej na czas, świat jakby na moment jaśnieje. Elisabeth daje ci siłę, daje ci wolę walki, daje ci powód do życia. Każdego wieczoru twoja ukochana wita cię szerokim uśmiechem i słodkim pocałunkiem, trzymając w ramionach śpiącą Charlotte. Przesuwasz wtedy zakurzonymi dłońmi po policzku waszej córki i masz ochotę krzyczeć z nieopisanej frustracji. Bo Hanno, ty wcale nie chcesz stąd uciekać, prawda? Chcesz, aby twoje życie już na zawsze tak wyglądało, spokojnie i szczęśliwie. Ale wiesz, że to nie może wiecznie trwać, ta dziwna, apokaliptyczna wegetacja pośród resztek jej własnego świata. Ona nigdy na to nie zasługiwała, nie ona, _każdy_ , tylko nie ona.

Dlatego wiesz, że musisz się dla niej starać, uratować to, co zostało do uratowania. Znaleźć wasze własne niebo, prywatną utopię, świat bez bólu i cierpienia. Świat idealny, świat nieistniejący. Albo istniejący zaledwie w waszych głowach. Może sercach. Ale nigdzie indziej. Nawet jeśli ona tak uparcie w niego wierzy.

 _Opowiedz mi o raju_ , prosi Elisabeth ze łzami w oczach.

– Raj jest wolny od bólu i cierpienia. Cokolwiek zrobiliśmy, tam odchodzi w niepamięć. Przejście się otworzy. A wtedy my tam będziemy. Ty, ja... i Charlotte.

To ostatni raz, kiedy jej o nim opowiadasz. Potem bowiem przychodzi zdrada.

Jej ostry, beznamiętny wzrok utkwiony jest w twojej twarzy, jakby Elisabeth próbowała znaleźć w niej odpowiedź na swoje cierpienie, na kolejną stratę, której naprawdę się nie spodziewała. Jej bolesna i obezwładniająca pustka zalewa wszystkie części twojej osoby, niczym woda wdzierająca się na pokład tonącego statku. Tylko twoje serce wciąż jest przepełnione miłością i oddaniem. I wiesz, że nie możesz inaczej. Nie możesz odpuścić, musisz walczyć. Choćby dla niej.

– Znajdę ją. Przyprowadzę z powrotem – mówisz, spokojnie poruszając rękoma. – Obiecuję ci.

A potem puszczasz jej dłonie i zwyczajnie ruszasz do wyjścia, do tego nieprzyjaznego świata, który was tak boleśnie skrzywdził. Świata, którego spróbowaliście, niczym gorzkiego, przegniłego owocu, i och, Boże, on nigdy nie był przeznaczony dla was. To, czego od zawsze potrzebowaliście, było tutaj. W tym miejscu, w ramionach drugiego. Wasz prywatny raj z opowieści Adama, wcale nie ten odległy. Wszystko było tutaj, ale oboje zdaliście sobie sprawę z tego o wiele za późno, gdy znaleźliście się w miejscu, z którego nie ma już odwrotu.

Przeznaczenie wypełnia się po raz kolejny, tak zwyczajnie.

Czekaj na mnie, chcesz powiedzieć, ale stać cię co najwyżej na szklane spojrzenie na pustą, pozbawioną wszelkich emocji twarz Elisabeth. Przyjdę do ciebie, wrócę po twój dotyk, po twój uśmiech, po ciebie. Po nasz wspólny, mały, ciasny świat. Znowu cię ujrzę i przylgnę do ciebie, tak mocno i tak rozpaczliwie, jakby tej spektakularnej straty nigdy nie było, tak samo, jak i naszego rozstania. Jakby nic się nigdy nie wydarzyło, jakby świat pozostał taki sam, bo czas zwyczajnie stanął w miejscu.

Wtedy jednak widzisz ją po raz ostatni. Dotykasz ją po raz ostatni. Całujesz ją po raz ostatni. Nawet jeśli sam o ty nie wiesz.

A następnie odwracasz się i biegniesz, aby uratować życie, które wam odebrano. Nigdy nie wracasz, ale to wcale nie łamie jej małego serduszka. Elisabeth w momencie, w którym przekraczasz próg waszego domu, wie, że już cię więcej nie zobaczy. Że świat najpierw odebrał jej siostrę i matkę, później ojca i córkę, a na końcu odbierze jej także ciebie. To logiczne, jasne jak to słabo słońce, które czasami pojawia się nad pokrytym apokaliptycznym pyłem Winden. Ale to w porządku, niezależnie od tego, gdzie się znajdujesz, bo dopóki ją kochasz, wszystko jest w porządku.

A przecież, Hanno, urodziłeś się po to, aby kochać. I jak dobrze, że świat zadecydował, że twoje serce będzie należeć właśnie do niej, do Elisabeth.

**Author's Note:**

> In Baran bo Odar I trust.


End file.
